Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (6q^{6}-5q^{4}-5q^{2}) + (-q^{6}+5q^{4}-4q^{3} ) $
Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $6q^{6}-5q^{4}-5q^{2} - q^{6}+5q^{4}-4q^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ {6 q^6} - \color{#DF0030}{5 q^4} - \color{#9D38BD}{5 q^2} - { q^6} + \color{#DF0030}{5 q^4} - {4 q^3} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 6 -1 ) q^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ q^4} + { -4 q^3} + \color{#9D38BD}{ -5 q^2} $ Add the coefficients. $5q^{6}-4q^{3}-5q^{2}$